


Dear Cousin

by Calico_Neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kouki's bday, younger x older
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku harap aku tidak pernah bertemu dan mengenalmu, agar rasa dalam hati ini tidak perlu ternoda oleh cinta yang salah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Cousin

_Aku tahu_

_Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan_

_Seharusnya semenjak awal kita tidak dipertemukan_

_Tidak diperkenalkan apalagi diberi pertalian_

_Sebab kemanisan yang telah kau torehkan_

_Justru aku balas dengan kepahitan_

_Rasa yang salah_

_Cinta yang khilaf_

_Maaf_

**.**

**.**

**KuroBasu (c)** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Dear Cousin © cnbdg0911141624**

**[based on open poll pair]  
younger Akashi x older Furihata. Two shots for my beloved Kouki's bday.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup Kouki Furihata yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja, normal, tanpa kerikil mengganggu langkah, dipastikan akan berubah total dalam hitungan menit. Bukan berubah ke arah yang buruk, namun ke arah yang akan lebih berwarna, mungkin sedikit ketegangan dan tarikan napas lelah.

"Kouki, mulai sekarang Seijuurou akan tinggal bersamamu. Maaf karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san melibatkanmu dalam mengurusnya, tapi Kaa-san yakin Kouki sendiri tahu pekerjaan kami, 'kan? Kami tidak mungkin membawanya berpergian jauh setelah apa yang dia lalui. Tenang saja soal biaya dan sebagainya, Seijuurou tidak rewel. Kami yakin dapat menanganinya."

Kali kedua Kouki bertemu dengannya adalah ketika Kouki menginjak usia 16 tahun, beberapa bulan semenjak ia mendaratkan kaki ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Bertampang sedikit ketus, dibumbui beberapa coretan luka di beberapa bagian tubuh, Seijuurou Akashi yang kala itu telah menginjak usia 3 tahun memberi kesan cukup mengerikan bagi Kouki. Ia merasa dinilai dan ditelanjangi oleh tatapan merah irisnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Suara yang dihantarkan udara membuat Kouki bergidik pelan. Anak tersebut memiliki aura dan gaya berbicara yang agak berbeda dibandingkan anak-anak kebanyakan. Seperti seorang emperor, berkuasa.

_Pengaruh beliau, kah?_

Kouki menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengingatkan diri bukan saatnya merasa segan apalagi takut, sembari membenarkan letak tas bahu yang berisikan segala keperluan Seijuurou seperti pakaian, mainan, dan barang berharga miliknya.

Pemilik mata sebesar biji semangka bergerak mendekat lalu berlutut di hadapan Seijuurou yang masih menatapnya menilai.

"Namaku Kouki. Ibuku dan ibu Sei-kun adalah saudara kandung, kakak adik, jadi dapat dikatakan kita ini saudara sepupu." Pelan Seijuurou membisikkan kata 'sepupu', mungkin tengah mempelajari apa arti kata asing tersebut. "Sei-kun pasti lupa padaku karena pertama kali kita bertemu adalah saat Sei-kun lahir. Itu berarti sekitar 3 tahun lalu, 'kan"

Mata Seijuurou masih menatap lekat pada wajah Kouki. Ia seakan tidak percaya pada kata-kata orang yang terbilang asing baginya tersebut, apalagi setelah apa yang baru terjadi padanya. Pada keluarga yang selalu ia anggap sebagai keluarga terhebat sejagat raya.

 _Andai tidak ada cacat yang dibuat orang itu_.

Sadar Seijuurou tengah berpikir keras, Kouki mengeluarkan ponsel guna mencari sebuah gambar. Foto lama, dimana ibu kandung Kouki dan ibu kandung Seijuurou tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menikmati segelas jus.

"Lihat, ini foto ibu kita," ucap Kouki menunjukkan layar ponsel tuanya pada Seijuurou. Sekejap ia tampak terkejut mendapati gambar yang termuat. "Aku yang ambil fotonya jadi Sei-kun tidak bisa melihatku, hahaha," Kouki tertawa garing, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang timbul di antara keduanya. "Waktu itu ibu Sei-kun sedang mengandung Sei-kun loh, sudah 7 bulan. Dan 2 bulan kemudian—"

"Menjadi pertemuan terakhir Kouki _nii_ dengan Kaa-san."

Angin semilir menggerakkan helaian lembut rambut keduanya, namun tidak menyembunyikan kegetiran atas kata-kata terakhir Seijuurou.

Kouki mengangguk membenarkan. Ibunda Seijuurou, bibi Kouki yang selalu menyayangi dirinya selayaknya seorang anak, dijemput oleh Sang Pemilik Semesta tak lama setelah Seijuurou dilahirkan dengan selamat dan sehat ke dunia. Seijuurou yang seharusnya mendapat sentuhan hangat dari seorang wanita dewasa penuh perhatian, justru tidak merasakannya.

_Yang ia rasakan adalah cacat dari sosok berlabel ayah._

"Dan … dan setelah apa yang terjadi pada ayah Sei-kun, Kaa-san— maksudku kakak dari ibu Sei-kun berhasil meyakinkan pihak pengadilan agar Sei-kun menjadi bagian keluarga kami. Aku tahu ini pasti akan terasa janggal mengingat kita belum pernah berbicara sebelumnya, tapi aku akan berusaha menjaga Sei-kun dengan baik. Jadi—"

"Aku mengerti, Kouki nii. Jadi, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku tidak suka melihat garis kuning itu."

Kouki tersenyum sedih bercampur gembira mendapati jawaban dingin Seijuurou. Bola matanya kemudian berputar, memandang sekilas pada bangunan mewah yang kini telah diberi garis polisi di gerbang ukuran raksasanya. Bangunan mewah ayang adalah kediaman Seijuurou yang kini masih berada dalam penyelidikan pihak kepolisian atas kasus yang baru terjadi beberapa waktu silam.

"Ayo kita pulang! Sei-kun mau kugendong atau jalan sendiri?"

Ia berlaku layaknya anak manja yang kelelahan. Masih memasang wajah dinginnya, Seijuurou melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya ke sekeliling leher Kouki.

'-ndong."

Kouki tersenyum mendapati bisikan tersebut sembali bangkit dari jongkoknya. Kini, ada dua beban yang ia bawa. Sebuah tas berisi barang-barang Seijuurou yang dirasa perlu serta pemiliknya sendiri.

Ia membalik lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Meninggalkan si bangunan bersejarah dimana Seijuurou pernah menghabiskan beberapa tahun masa batitanya di sana, juga meninggalkan segala kenangan buruk.

Ya, Kouki sangat berharap Seijuurou mampu menghilangkan segala kenangan tersebut dari pikirannya. Ia masih terbilang kecil untuk mendapat pengalaman yang baru ia alami.

.

.

.

_Seijuurou, kau harus tumbuh menjadi pria yang hebat. Jangan kecewakan Tou-san. Sebab mengecewakan Tou-san sama artinya dengan mengecewakan Kaa-san di alam sana._

.

"Ya Tuhan! Sei-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Bila Kouki ditanyai apa itu mimpi buruk, maka jawabannya adalah menemukan Seijuurou yang genap sebulan tinggal bersamanya, memasak. Ia sudah berdiri di sebuah kursi kecil, tetapi tinggi badannya masih saja membuatnya harus berjinjit dan mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi. Mata beriris merahnya dengan api biru dari kompor jelas sejajar. Dahinya saja nyaris berciuman dengan pinggiran katel. Bukankah itu mengerikan?

Melempar tas sekolahnya asal-asalan ke lantai dapur, Kouki meneriakkan "Sei-kun!" sembari bergerak kilat mendekati Seijuurou dan segera mematikan kompor. Hembusan napas lega yang keluar dari mulut si pemilik rambut sewarna tanah malah mendapat tatapan galak.

"Kouki nii, kenapa dimatikan?"

Glek!

Kouki menelan ludah. Ia belum terbiasa dengan gaya bicara sepupu kecilnya yang bernada galak, sedikit memerintah, dan tegas tersebut. Tremor dan keringat dingin pasti muncul setiap kali anak tersebut 'memarahinya'.

"Karena itu berbahaya, Sei-kun. Bagaimana kalau kamu terkena minyak panas?"

Baiklah, sebelum dimarahi terkena minyak, seharusnya Kouki menegur Seijuurou karena menyalakan kompor.

"Tapi buktinya aku tidak apa-apa. Kouki nii terlalu cemas."

"Bukan 'tidak apa-apa', tetapi 'belum apa-apa'!" ucap Kouki agak berteriak. "Bagaiamana kalau saat Kouki nii tidak ada Sei-kun kenapa-kenapa? Apa Sei-kun senang melihatku cemas?"

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, Seijuurou akan menatapnya galak dan Kouki akan memalingkan wajah, tidak berani menatap lawan bicara yang bahkan jauh lebih muda darinya. Namun kali ini merah melawan cokelat hanya berlangsung sesaat, tidak lebih dari 3 detik.

Seijuurou turun dari kursi kecil yang tadi membantunya menambah tinggi badan. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu. Bahunya yang terlihat turun memberi kesan sperti seekor anak anjing yang baru dimarahi majikannya. Secuil rasa bersalah pun akhirnya Kouki rasakan.

Hendak meminta maaf atas nada bicara yang agak membentak, Seijuurou yang menghentikan langkah di depan pintu dapur justru yang pertama memecah keheningan dengan kalimat yang membuat Kouki merasa menjadi makhluk terbodoh.

"Aku selalu melihat Kouki nii kelelahan setiap pulang sekolah. Masih harus memasak makan malam dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah juga. Aku hanya berniat membantu, tidak ada niatan membuat cemas apalagi membakar rumah."

Seijuurou berlari menuju kamar yang memang ia tempati berdua bersama Kouki, sedangkan sang terdakwa yang baru membuat sedih Seijuurou tengah membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Bego…!"

.

Seijuurou bergelung di bawah selimut tebal, di lantai, di pojokan kamar. Entah mana yang membuat Kouki lebih takut, mendapati Seijuurou berbicara dengan nada bicaranya yang agak-agak mirip orang berpangkat tinggi ataukah ia yang sekarang membantengi diri dan bergundah gulana di sudut kamar.

Kouki jelas merasa bersalah. Tiga puluh menit yang terlewati telah Kouki isi dengan menyiapkan makan malam. Ia bahkan lupa mengganti seragam, hanya sempat mencuci tangan tanpa mencuci muka dan kaki. Semua karena ulahnya sendiri yang membuat Seijuurou merubah sikap dinginnya menjadi anak cemberut.

"Sei-kun." Yang disebut namanya tidak membalik. Ia hanya merapatkan selimut. "Sei-kun tadi mengatakan ingin membantu, kan? Kalau begitu, bisa bantu Kouki nii di dapur?"

Telinga berdiri, wajah berbalik. Seijuurou yang dipastikan pucat dalam aroma kesedihan kini menunjkkan warna wajah. Mendadak ia terlihat 'ceria'.

"Membantu?"

Ia diberi anggukan. "Iya. Bantu Kouki nii dengan menemai Kouki nii makan malam, ya."

"Apa itu membantu?"

"Tentu saja."

Senyum lebar Kouki, nada bicara yang ramah, serta elusan singkat di puncak kepala, cukup untuk membuat Seijuurou yakin bahwa Kouki tidak lagi akan dikecewakannya. Ia menyibakkan selumit lalu bangkit dan entah apa yang ada dipikirannya Seijuuroulah yang menuntun Kouki menuju dapur dengan menarik tangannya tergesa.

"Enak?" Seijuurou yang makan dengan lahap cukup untuk memberi jawaban positif. "Oh ya, setelah ini kita mandi lalu bantu Kouki nii menggosok punggung ya?"

Pertanyaan yang sama Seijuurou lontarkan. "Apakah itu membantu Kouki nii?"

"Sangat membantu."

.

12 Juli 2001

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau menemani Kouki nii makan dan menggosokkan punggungnya saat mandi dapat dikatakan membantu. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah absen membantu Kouki nii. Jadi, Kaa-san, Tou-san, apakah aku hebat?

.

.

.

.

"Wah …! Tampannya! Sei-kun, berdiri sebentar. Kouki nii akan ambil fotomu!"

"Tidak mau."

"Eh~? Jii-san dan Baa-san pasti senang kalau dikirimi foto Sei-kun menggendong ransel seperti ini. Ini hari pertama Sei-kun sekolah loh."

"Pokoknya tidak mau. Seperti anak kecil saja. Apalagi kita sudah sampai di sekolah. Memalukan."

Bulan April. Empat tahun telah berlalu dan kini Seijuurou resmi menginjakkan kakinya pada pendidikan formal. Di lain sisi, Kouki pun telah resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Beruntunglah ia prosesi penerimaan murid dan mahasiswa baru tidak bertabrakan waktunya, sehingga Kouki memiliki kesempatan menemani Seijuurou pada hari perdananya sebagai seorang murid kelas satu yang bertingkah layaknya seorang anak SMA. Salah Kouki kah sehingga Seijuurou tumbuh menjadi anak yang berlaku agak dewasa?

 _Hah_ …

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berarti kalau fotonya di rumah tidak akan memalukan, 'kan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari yang ditanyai sebab Sejuurou tengah disibukkan dengan teman-teman sebayanya sekarang. Semua nyaris sama, berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama ayah atau ibu, bahkan banyak yang datang ditemani keduanya. Tanpa ditanyai pun Kouki yakin sepupu usia 7 tahunnya tengah merasa iri. Mungkin dalam angkatannya hanya ia yang tidak memiliki orang tua.

"Sei-kun." Terdengar Kouki memanggil namanya. Seijuurou tersadar dari trans dan menengadahkan kepala untuk merasakan sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Singkat, namun bermakna.

"Belajar yang benar dan buatlah banyak teman yang baik. Maaf Kouki nii tidak bisa menemani ke dalam, Kouki nii harus ke universitas. Tidak apa—Eh?! Sei-kun kenapa malah pergi?!"

Seijuurou berlari kencang ke dalam lingkungkan sekolah dasar. Ia malu. Teramat malu sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah hanya dalam mili sekon. Bagaimana mungkin ia memalingkan wajah menanggapi panggilan bernada sedih dan kaget Kouki barusan bila ia tengah tersipu begini?

Semenjak tinggal bersama, keduanya terbiasa dengan kontak fisik. Berpelukan saat tidur, saling menggosok punggung ketika mandi, bergandengan tangan ketika berjalan-jalan, termasuk ketika jiwa usil Kouki muncul untuk mengacak surai merah Seijuurou yang nyaris selalu berantakan. Namun kontak yang baru saja terjadi …

Sangatlah baru bagi Seijuurou.

Sensasinya aneh. Menggelitik namun menghangatkan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini, seperti ada kupu-kupu dalam perut. Bukankah dengan Kouki mengecup keningnya seperti tadi tidak berbeda dengan orang tua yang mengantar anak-anak mereka pada masa depan?

.

20 April 2005

Hari pertamaku bersekolah. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya manusia-manusia sebaya yang masih belum berani ke toilet sendiri. Lalu aku berkenalan dengan laki-laki kelewat tinggi bernama Atsushi Murasakibara. Dia senang makan, cuek, tapi aku rasa aku akan cocok berteman dengannya.

Hari ini, juga kali pertama Kouki nii mencium keningku. Aku merasa aneh. Seperti digelitiki. Yang paling tidak aku mengerti adalah kenapa aku ingin Kouki nii menciumku lagi. Kaa-san, ada apa denganku?

.

Kouki merencanakan dan membayangkan hari pertamanya sebagai seorang mahasiswa adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Bertemu kawan lama dan baru, dan utamanya bertemu dengan gadis yang telah ia jalani hubungan bersama selama 2 tahun.

Namun di hari pertamanya, semua kandas. Sang gadis meminta putus dengan alasan telah menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dari Kouki, yang lebih mampu melindungi dan mengayomi. Kouki sebagai korban tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sering kali Kouki sendiri pun merasakan ia payah dalam memberi perhatian pada gadis yang paling dicintai. Namun bagaimana lagi, ada prioritas yang sama pentingnya. Kouki tidak dapat memilih pada hal yang kepentingannya sama.

Sang remaja menuju dewasa terkapar merasa di atas tempat tidur sembari sesekali bercerita dengan nada rendah kepada Seijuurou yang masih asing dengan rasa suka pada lawan jenis. Ia tentu awam pada hal-hal berbau romansa. Kouki sadar, akan tetapi ia butuh teman untuk melampiaskan isi hati. Kebetulan saja Seijuurou berada pada tempat dan waktu yang tepat.

"Lalu Sei-kun, apa kamu tahu hadiah terakhir yang ia berikan pada Kouki nii? Hanya kecupan di pipi kanan. Menggelikan, bukan? Sekarang aku sendiri lagi…."

Kouki mendesah panjang. Pikiran serta hatinya lelah. Butuh kekuatan ekstra untuk dapat menaklukan gadis tersebut. Ia diminta untuk dapat menjadi yang terbaik pada satu bidang dan Kouki berhasil membawa tim Seirin. Tetapi sekarang? Perjuangannya berakhir menjadi buih.

"Sei-kun, hari ini—"

Cup!

"Kouki nii jangan bersedih," ucap Seijuurou sembari mengelus singkat pipi kiri yang baru saja ia hadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat. "Kouki nii masih punya aku. Kouki nii tidak sendirian."

Seperti pagi hari ini, si surai merah kembali berlari entah ke ruangan mana untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mendarat hangat di pipi sedikit gembulnya. Dan lagi-lagi Kouki gagal melampiaskan kegemasannya pada sepupu berbeda 13 tahunnya tersebut.

.

20 April 2005

Tidak tahu kenapa mendadak aku mencium pipi kiri Kouki nii. Kouki nii tidak cocok bersedih. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Kouki selalu merasa mereka yang bekerja di lapangan adalah mereka yang rajin merasakan 'kelelahan'. Namun ternyata sama saja. Bekerja di kantor, tepatnya di belakang meja dan duduk berjam-jam sama saja melelahkan. Belum lagi mata yang intens menatap layar komputer. Kouki mulai berpikir untuk memakai kacamata berlensa anti radiasi.

Berkatnya, langkah Kouki gontai ketika menapaki jalur menuju pintu rumahnya. Andai di usianya yang 26 ini ia telah memiliki kekasih hati lagi, mungkin ia bisa meneleponnya untuk membantu si pria kesepian ini membuatkan makan malam.

Seijuurou kini telah ia percayakan untuk menyentuh kompor, termasuk membuat makanan dengan menu sederhana namun lezat. Terkadang ia memasaki Kouki bila ia pulang larut, namun di lain sisi Kouki selalu berpikiran, 'Kakak macam apa aku membiarkan adik sepupunya memasaki dia?'

Akan tetapi, terkhusus hari termelelahkan ini, Kouki berharap Seijuurou memasakinya sesuatu. Mie cup pun tidak apa-apa, asalkan ia dapat segera merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur empuknya. Sering ditinggalkan orang tua yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer alam liar, Kouki sangat berharap kepulangan kedua orang tuanya. Masakan Kaa-san tersayang adalah yang terlezat.

Namun keinginan itu batal berlaku tatkala menemukan enam pasang sepatu di depan pintu masuk serta sebuah teriakan dari arah kamar Seijuurou.

"SAKIT!"

Mendadak Kouki merasa segar. Segera ia berlari menuju kamar Seijuurou yang telah ia tempati semenjak ia naik ke kelas 3 SD dengan alasan 'Aku sudah dewasa'-nya. Kecemasan menyelimuti, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Seijuurou atau pun teman-temannya.

"Sei-kun!"

Pintu kamar ditendang ganas, memperlihatkan Seijuurou bersama dua teman lainnya yang tengah … membuli si rambut pirangnya?

"Kouki nii sudah pulang rupanya," kemudian ia melanjutkan 'pembulian', walau Kouki sendiri tidak yakin atas apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

Ada Atsushi, si jangkung bersurai ungu mengunyah di pojokan kamar. Lalu dua remaja masing-masing berambut biru yang memegangi lengan serta perut si pirang. Lalu Seijuurou yang memegangi rontaan kaki si pirang yang kini berteriak kesakitan, serta yang terakhir adalah remaja laki-laki berkacamata yang tengah menotolkan obat merah ke lutut si pirang.

"Sei-kun, a-apa yang terjadi?" Kouki bertanya takut-takut, masih mengamati wajah tampan si iris keemasan yang kini balas menatapnya meminta pertolongan.

"Mengobati Ryouta. Tim medis mengatakan untuk memberi obat merah lagi di lututnya setelah pulang. Kebetulan rumahku yang paling dekat, jadi aku membawanya pulang. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kouki menghembuskan napasnya. Lega. Ia mengira tengah terjadi pembulian di rumahnya. Bila benar, pasti akan berbuntut panjang. Untunglah bukan seperti pikiran buruknya.

Akan tetapi, ada pikiran lain yang mendera pikirannya. Kata 'tim medis'. Apakah itu artinya …

"Sei-kun, apakah hari ini ada pertandingan basket lagi?" Seijuurou mengangguk dan walau hanya kilasan, Kouki yakin ia tampak kecewa karena lagi-lagi Kouki tidak menonton pertandingannya. "Oh, maaf aku—"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu Kouki nii sibuk. Aku sangat mengerti."

Entah telah berapa kali Kouki merasa bersalah terhadap Seijuurou. Ia lagi-lagi membuat kecewa sepupunya. Kouki sempat senang mendapati niatan Seijuurou yang mengatakan ingin masuk klub basket saat menginjak SMP. Ia bahkan berjanji akan menonton semua pertandingannya. Namun hingga semester baru telah berganti, tidak satupun pertandingan ia datangi. Hanya Seijuuro seorang yang belum ditonton keluarganya saat bertanding.

"Kalau begitu besok! Aku akan izin keluar kantor sebentar agar—"

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Kouki nii." Seijuurou memutus dengan nada agak galak. "Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak begitu berharap Kouki nii bisa datang. Pekerjaan Kouki nii lebih penting dibandingkan pertandingan kelas SMP seperti kami."

Bohong besar. Seijuurou selalu berharap Kouki dapat melihatnya berlaga di lapangan, mendengarkan decitan sepatunya, juga dribble bola yang selalu berhasil ia masukkan dan membawa kemenangan tim. Ia murni kesal dan kelima sahabat setimnya sangat tahu.

Kouki yang tadi segar oleh teriakan sakit si pirang yang belum diketahui namanya tersebut kembali merasakan lelah. Ia tersenyum getir, hingga memperlihatkan guratan-guratan lelah di wajah tirusnya yang masih sedikit basah oleh keringat. Sekejab Seijuurou merasa bersalah. Entah mengapa ia merasa Kouki semakin tua padahal ia baru berusia 26.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi Kouki nii minta maaf." Kouki berkata pelan sembari berbalik keluar dari kamar Seijuurou. "Ah, Atsushi mau membantuku membuat makan malam tidak? Hari ini kita buat yakiniku."

"Aku ma—"

"Tidak bisa. Setelah ini kami masih harus membicarakan strategi untuk pertandingan final besok. Kalau lelah, Kouki nii tidak perlu membuatkan kamu makan malam untuk kami, nanti biar kami masak sendiri."

Kouki menggumamkan "Baiklah" sembari menutup pintu kamar Seijuurou.

Setelah langkah kaki Kouki menghilang, tersadari kalau kelima temannya tengah memberi perhatian penuh pada si surai merah. Sama, Seijuurou mendapat tatapan yang dapat dikatakan 'sedikit menyalahkan'.

"Oy, Akashi. Jadi itu sepupu yang kamu ceritakan pada kami? Biasa saja, tapi dia terlihat sayang sekali padamu."

"Moo~, jangan mengatai orang lain biasa saja, Aominecchi. Mengacalah dulu—AW! Kenapa tanganku dicubit, ssu?!"

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, tolong jangan berisik di rumah orang lain."

"Eh~ Kurokocchi kenapa memarahiku juga?"

Di sekolah, keributan yang ditimbulkan Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko pasti akan mendapat teguran baik dari Akashi maupun si remaja berkacamata yang dikenal dengan nama Shintarou Midorima. Namun untuk kali ini, keduanya tidak memliki tenaga ataupun hasrat untuk menghentikan tingkah konyol ketiganya. Midorima hanya menatapi Seijuurou yang tengah telaten membalut lutut Kise dengan kain kasa. Bicara tentang luka, Kise bukan terluka karena pertandingan basket, melainkan karena terjatuh dari jungkat-jungkit.

"Akashi, aku tidak bermaksud peduli padamu, nodayo, tapi aku rasa yang barusan agak keterlaluan. Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tahu," putus Seijuurou ketus hingga berhasil menghentikan debat ketiga kawannya. "Aku tahu aku sedikit kasar barusan, tapi aku …"

Seijuurou tahu. Mereka pun tahu. Termasuk Satsuki Momoi, si manager tim basketnya yang membantu Seijuurou menamai perasaan yang semakin menguat ia rasakan terhadap sepupunya.

.

3 Desember 2008

Aku membuat Kouki nii bersedih. Tapi ini bukan salahku, ini salahnya. Sebegitu sibuk kah Kouki nii sampai-sampai ia tidak pernah melihat pertandinganku? Aku kesal, aku marah. Termasuk ketika Kouki nii mengajak Atsushi masak. Ini tidak seperti Atsushi akan merebut Kouki nii, kan? Apa ini salah satu bentuk dari perasaan yang Satsuki katakan padaku? Kaa-san … aku takut.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, sebuah buku diary yang belum rampung diisi Seijurou lempar ke bawah bantal. Hanya pemiliknya serta kelima sahabatnya yang tahu akan hobi menulis pada diary tersebut, namun yang tahu isinya tentunya hanyalah Seijuurou seorang. Kebiasaan ini telah ia lalukan semenjak ia dapat menulis. Ia lakukan sebagai pengingat di masa depannya kelak.

Pintu pun membuka pelan, menunjukkan wajah Kouki yang kini telah bersih dari polusi luar rumah.

"Ah, rupanya kalian belum tidur." Kouki berucap ceria namun dibuat-buat, membuka pintu kamar sedikit lebih lebar. "Itu … aku sudah makan malam dan aku sekalian membuatkan untuk kalian. Nanti dimakan ya. Kalau sudah dingin tinggal dipanaskan saja. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan air hangat kalau-kalau kalian ingin mandi. Ah, dan juga hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian menginap. Nanti aku siap—"

"Kami mengerti!"

Keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah Kouki mendapati bentakan Seijuurou. Senyum ramah yang ia umbar ketika menawari Seijuurou dan kawan-kawan kehangatan yang mampu ia beri seketika lenyap, digantikan tatapan kosong serta pengujaran "Maaf sudah mengganggu" yang terlampau pelan hingga nyaris berupa bisikan.

Suasana dalam kamar Seijuurou pun sunyi senyap. Semua sama terkagetnya seperti Kouki. Seijuurou selalu tenang.

Apakah ini bentuk pemberontakan yang sering dialami anak-anak seusianya? Meminta diperhatikan?

"Ano … sebaiknya kita makan malam dahulu sebelum dingin."

Satu persatu mereka berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih terpaku di tempat, bersama bayangan akan wajah penuh keterkejutan Kouki.

Sejenak ia lupa janji masa kecilnya dulu. Yang ingin selalu membantu Kouki dan membuatnya tetap tersenyum.

.

Aku hanya ingin Kouki nii lebih perhatian lagi kepadaku. Hanya itu.

.

.

Pertandingan basket rampung, dimenangkan oleh SMP Teiko yang dengan hebatnya berisikan murid-murid kelas 1. Tim monster bila sekolah lain menyebutnya, berlaku pula pada para pemain cadangan, pelatih, dan manager. Mereka belum pernah terkalahkan.

Di tengah gegap gempita serta kerumunan teman-teman dari SMP Teiko yang turun serta ke lapangan untuk merayakan kemenangan, Momoi sebagai satu-satunya yang tercantik dalam tim mendengar nama Seijuurou diteriakkan berulang kali. Suaranya asing, seperti suara laki-laki dewasa. Wajar saja Momoi penasaran pada sumber suara.

Matanya yang bergerak liar kemudian menemukan sesosok pria tengah melambai penuh semangat sembari meneriakkan nama Seijuurou. Penampilannya dapat dikatakan berantakan. Ia basah kuyup, rambut kecoklatannya lepek, celana serta sepatunya kotor oleh percikan air.

Momoi sebagai gadis yang terbilang dekat dengan Seijuurou pernah diceritakan mengenai keluarga si surai merah. Orang tuanya telah lama meninggal. Lalu, siapa pria dewasa ini?

_Ah, mungkin kah?_

"Akashi-kun! Ada yang mencarimu!"

Tenggelam dalam selebrasi, mau tidak mau Momoi harus berenang dalam kerumunan guna menarik Seijuurou. Keadaan terlalu riuh. Diteriaki hingga pita suara putus pun akan percuma.

"Akashi-kun, ada yang mencarimu! Ayo cepat!"

Tercengang Seijuurou ketika mendadak Momoi menariknya keluar dari penjara selebrasi yang terbilang panas. Ia sempat kesal sebab pada dasarnya Seijuurou tidak menyukai kontak fisik. Akan tetapi, Momoi tahu Seijuurou akan berterima kasih padanya kelak.

Sebab sosok dewasa yang dimaksudnya adalah Kouki, berdiri penuh suka cita dan haru di antara para pendukung Teiko lainnya.

"Sei-kun! Selamat!"

Tangan Seijuurou yang tadi ditarik Momoi mengerat di sekeliling tangan si pemilik rambut merah muda. Diliriknya sekilas sosok yang selalu Momoi segani tersebut untuk menemukan sebuah senyum tulus serta guliran air di pipi, yang Momoi yakini bukanlah keringat.

"Akashi-kun, itu kah orang yang kamu pernah ceritakan padaku? Sepupumu?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, kemudian ia melangkah menaiki tangga penonton untuk mendapat pelukan penuh bangga dari sosok berambut coklat tersebut.

Akhirnya Momoi mengetahui sosok yang pernah Seijuurou ceritakan padanya dulu.

Seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Sosok dewasa yang paling membuatnya bahagia. Keluarga—ah, tepatnya…

Saudara sepupu yang kejatuhan cinta seorang Seijuurou Akashi.

.

" _Satsuki, aku tidak punya punya teman perempuan yang cukup kupercayai untuk aku tanyai pendapat."_

" _Ada apa, Akashi-kun? Ceritakan saja ada apa. Aku berjanji akan menjaga rahasia."_

" _Ini bukan rahasia._

" _Hm?"_

" _Ada seseorang, yang membuat jantungku berdetak. Wajahku pun sering memanas. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih, aku hanya ingin selalu dapat membantu dan membuatnya tersenyum. Terkadang aku marah kalau dia sedikit tidak perhatian padaku. Terkadang aku juga kesal kalau Atsushi sering berduaan dengannya. Menurutmu, aku sakit apa?"_

" _Eh? Sakit? Bukankah itu perwujudan dari rasa suka, sayang, atau bahkan cinta?"_

" _Cin … ta? Seperti yang terjadi pada pasangan-pasangan di film?"_

" _Iya. Pendeskripsian Akashi-kun mirip dengan yang aku rasakan terhadap Tetsu-kun!"_

.

4 Desember 2008

Tim kami menang lagi, tetapi bukan piala atau gelar yang paling membuatku bahagia, melainkan kedatangan Kouki nii. Kouki nii benar-benar meminta izin 2 jam keluar kantor untuk melihatku bertanding. Walau hujan dan tidak membawa payung, Kouki nii tetap datang. Aku harap Kouki nii tidak flu.

Terima kasih, telah berusaha menepati janji. Aku … sangat mencintaimu, Kouki nii.

_Kaa-san, aku berharap cintaku pada Kouki nii tidak mengarah pada cinta yang Satsuki rasakan terhadap Tetsuya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak ada yang mampu menentangnya._

_Rasa ini terlalu hangat dan indah untuk dibuang._

_Aku tidak mampu mengontrolnya!_

_._


End file.
